


I May Be Worthless Without You

by Bahhumbug669



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bev PoV, I’m just here for the softness, Kind of angsty, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like it is but also it isnt, reddie and stebrough are also here but it’s very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahhumbug669/pseuds/Bahhumbug669
Summary: Bev is worthless.  She has two soulmarks, and you’re only supposed to have one.  So she lives her life alone and incomplete, until the last day of school, when she runs into a boy she hadn’t noticed before.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I May Be Worthless Without You

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is not something anyone was expecting but I was looking through the Mike/Ben/Bev tag and there was a criminally low amount of fics so I’m making myself god of this ship and writing more
> 
> Also, title shamelessly stolen from Woman Woman by Awolnation

Beverly Marsh was worthless. Not because she was destined to be alone, no, her wrist was marked in the tiny scrawling letters. The issue was the fact that not one, but _both_ of her wrists were marked. She had two soulmates. This was almost unheard of and provided multiple problems in the town of Derry, Maine.

1\. It gave people all the more reason to label her as a slut or a whore. She was destined to be with two people, and everyone else only had one, she had reason to sleep around. (She was 13, and she cried herself to sleep from hearing the things people called her.)

2\. It almost definitely meant she wasn’t straight. That wasn’t allowed in middle-of-nowhere, Maine. (She had already heard people yelling slurs at a few boys in the hall, and it broke her heart.)

3\. It made her an outcast among outcasts. She went to the same school in the same shithole town her whole life, and had never made a _single_ friend. No one wanted to risk talking to the girl with two soulmarks, or they might turn out to be one. (How was she supposed to find her soulmates if no one wanted to talk to her?)

So, when the last day of school came, she was excited to get out of there and spend her summer in solitude. She spent the last half class staring at the words inscribed on her arms. _Oh, sorry_ , on the left, and _Thanks for sticking up for me_ , on the right. Sometimes, someone could tell a lot about their soulmate by the mark. The only thing Bev could tell was that one was either timid or clumsy, and the other would be bullied, maybe. It did make her feel better to know that she would be sticking up for someone, and that that person was destined to be part of her forever.

The final bell brought her out of her daze. She lazily got up, taking her backpack and walking to the south entrance, the least crowded, and fastest, route home.   
  
As she opened the door, taking in the summer breeze and feeling the heat of the sun on her arms, she ran into a stocky-looking kid. His golden-brown hair covering most of his face from view. He was hunched over something, seemingly struggling. Bev was strangely entranced in watching him fumble, a small laugh escaping her lips as she gained his attention.

”Are you gonna let me through, or is there a password or something?” she tried not to sound too rude, this was just an innocent kid, and she really didn’t need any more people hating her.

The boy turned around, blushing brightly as he realized what was happening, his blue eyes finding hers. _Cute_ , she thought, _he’s cute_.

”Oh, sorry,” he mumbled. He fumbled more with the project he was holding. Bev laughed.   
  
“You need some help there?”

”No, no I’m ok,”

She shrugged, “if you’re sure,” usually, she would be long gone by now, but something was pulling her toward this boy.

”You must be new, I’m-”

”Beverly Marsh,” he grew redder, “we have, had, social studies together,” she smiled down at him, slightly disappointed in herself for not noticing him sooner.

”I’m Ben, but pretty much everyone calls me-”

”The new kid,” it was only fair for her to interrupt his introduction, “well, Ben, there are worse things to be called,” she saw Ben glance down at his right wrist and her face fell slightly, before she plastered her smile back on, _make a good impression, maybe he won’t ask_ , she urged herself.

In a desperate attempt to distract him from his soulmark, she noticed his headphones.

”What’re you listening to?” She grabbed his headphones as the lyrics to a New Kids On The Block song floated into her ears. Ben went somehow even redder.   
”I-it’s nothing, I don’t even like them, I was just-”

”Oh, I get it,” Bev laughed, passing the headphones back to Ben.

”There’s nothing to get,” he started, obviously trying to come up with an explanation on the fly. She winked and smiled at him before turning away.   
“See you later, Ben,”

”Bye, Beverly,”

”Hang tough, New Kid on the Block,” she walked away, trying to hide her smile. She thought she heard Ben yell something after her, but was too proud of making a possible-friend to pay attention to anything else.

—

She got home that day still thinking about Ben. She still had the skip in her step from talking to someone without being shamed or made fun of. Something about Ben struck her as different. The way he seemed to close in on himself, almost afraid. She wondered why he seemed so self-conscious, especially around her. She was the town slut, no one cared about her opinion. He said he was in her social studies class, so he had to have heard the rumors. Maybe that was why he kept looking down at his wrist.

Bev wondered about his soulmate. Hopefully they were as good to him as he was to Bev. He deserved nice things, because he was friendly to the worthless girl. She glumly looked down at her own wrists. First the right, then the left. Her heart stopped

 _Oh, sorry_.

Ben’s words.

She had found one of her soulmates, and never realized it.   
  
She had to find him.

—

She was at the pharmacy, taking a break from her search to pick up some stuff she needed, when she ran into three boys from her school. When she asked them what they were doing, the tall, curly-haired one got defensive, the shortest one started rambling, and the leader, what was his name, Bill, maybe, calmly explained their situation. There was a kid in the back alleyway that needed patched up, and they didn’t have enough money for the proper supplies. She felt bad for them, so she helped them steal the stuff they needed.

She decided to make sure everything was okay for the mystery kid after making her purchases. She walked around the back to find Bill and the curly one holding hands and making comments about the other two, who were playfully arguing over a hunched-over body. 

“Everyone ok back here?” 5 sets of eyes turned to her.

”Yuh-yeah, we’re good,” the curly kid dropped Bill’s hand, and the glasses kid took a step away from the short one.

”You guys don’t have to do that around me,” she said, holding up her wrists, “I have two, I know what it’s like to be an outcast,” the boys all visibly relaxed. The glasses kid shot looks to the other three, and they all nodded.

”You're welcome to join us, if you want,” he said, walking a few steps closer to her before flourishing a bow. “Richie Tozier, at your service, these are Bill, Stan, Eddie and-”

”Ben from sosh?” she walked past glasses kid, Richie, and knelt down in front of Ben.

”Hey, Beverly,” he smiled weakly, despite his obvious pain. He was a wreck, covered in blood and dirt, and yet still cute somehow. She had to say something, even if the four other boys would see.

”Are you okay?”

”I just, fell,” 

“Yeah, right into Henry Bowers,” Richie cut in.

”Beep beep, Richie,” Stan and Eddie spike at the same time. Richie gave each of them a look before closing his mouth.

Bev chances a glance down at Ben’s arm, sterling her nerves before reaching out and lifting it, where she read the words _You really didn’t have to do that_. Not her words. They weren’t soulmates, she made a mistake. Her heart dropped along with her expression, and she could feel the four boys staring at them. Ben looked at her, confused for a moment before it seemed to click in his mind, and he held up is other arm to show her.

_Are you gonna let me through, or is there a password or something?_

Her words.

They were soulmates.

”You... have two...” she shakily breathed, “and we match,”

”We match,” he repeated.

”Not to interrupt this heart-wrenching moment, but does anyone care to explain what’s happening here?” everyone shot Richie a look. Bev looked at Ben questioningly, and he just nodded.

”Ben and I both have two soulmarks, two soulmates, and we also match. We are two-thirds of a trio,” at least she hoped her other person also happened to be Be’s other person, but it didn’t always work out like that.

”Wow,” Eddie looked wide-eyed, “I’ve seen people meet before, but I’ve never seen a trio,” murmurs of agreement came from Stan and Bill. Bev just looked back at Ben with all the love she could. He was hers and she was his, and they had someone else, yes, but she was closer to being worth something now.

—

It had been a few days since she met her new friends. She and Ben had a talk and decided it would be better to wait until they met their third to make anything official. But Bev was alright with that, because she had friends now, a whole five of them, which was five more than she ever had in her life. Eddie, Richie, Stan, and Bill were very welcoming if Ben and Bev, not caring that they both had two soulmarks. They knew what it was like to be outcasts, and wanted to make the others feel a little better, like they had with each other.

They were riding their bikes to the Barrens, needing to form a plan to find Bill’s missing brother. Bev was riding with Ben, when she heard a shout coming from the creek.

”Did anyone else hear that?”

”May-maybe we should g-go check it out.”

They got off their bikes and ran to the bank, seeing Henry Bowers and his gang terrorizing another kid on the other side.

Wothout knowing what she was doing, she picked up a rock and launched it a hard as possible at Henry, hitting him in the forehead. This spurred on the rest of her friends to continue throwing rocks while the boy made his escape. When Henry and his goons had run away, they all turned to the newest member of their group. He was dark skinned, with warm brown eyes and a smile that lit up the rest of his face, crinkling his nose and forming lines around his eyes. He looked around before settling on Bev.

”Thanks for sticking up for me,” he smiled at her. She gasped. He then turned to Ben, “You really didn’t have to do that,” Ben’s jaw dropped.   
  
“Holy shit, it’s you,” Bev could not believe her eyes. She had been destined to be with the two absolute prettiest boys on earth.

”You’re the one we’ve been waiting for,” Ben stated dumbly. Stan seemed to get the hint and ushered the the other three away, muttering something to Ben as they went presumably back to their bikes, leaving Ben and Bev to gape at the newest member of their group.

”Wait, you’re telling me that the three of us all match?” he finally spoke up. Ben and Bev both held up their arms, showing their words to him. His face split into the widest grin Bev had ever seen, and she found herself mirroring the expression and pulling the boys in for a hug. The three of them laughed into the embrace, just taking in the feeling of being complete. For the first time I her life, Bev felt whole, worth something.

Ben pulled back first, causing the other two to also break away.

”Well, I think introductions are in order. I’m Ben, one of your soulmates.” He held out his hand to Mike, who grabbed it and beamed.

”I’m Mike, and I never thought this day would come,” Mike smiled at the two of them as a tear fell down his cheek.

”I’m Beverly, and I sure hope those are happy tears,” she said, grabbing Mike’s other hand.

”Oh, believe me, they are,”

—

Beverly Marsh was no longer worthless, she had four friends and two amazing boyfriends. She was complete. And nothing, not bullies, not the people calling her names or her creepy dad, not even the clown that may-or-may-not exist in the sewer could bring her down. She was sitting in the park under the shadow of the Paul Bunyan statue, in between her two favorite people. And even though they were talking about a mysterious evil force, she knew they would be ok. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I sure hope this isn’t terrible because it took me longer than it should have.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> East your greens  
> \- Carson


End file.
